


Closing Up Early

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desperation, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Touching, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hunter Huntsman's feeling a little bored, trying to help out Ashlynn down at the Glass Slipper for an all-day, all-night shoe sale. Trying to kill some time, Hunter persuades Ashlynn to take in a little break, basically in the most interesting way possible...





	Closing Up Early

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, I've been dying to do this, so here's an Ever After High lemon for you to enjoy! Who is the pairing I'm writing for, you ask? Well, it's gonna be full-on Huntlynn! I hope you all enjoy, Hunter/Ashlynn fans!

It was definitely a busy day down at the Glass Slipper. The very same store that Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella, was working around the weekends. So far, she had a total all-day, all-night sale she was working for today, which really bored her outdoor-loving boyfriend, Hunter Huntsman to death. He agreed since that it was a huge work day, Hunter agreed to help her out for today.

Of course, it wasn't surprising since he already had plans for him and Ashlynn for today. Hunter had already planned a very romantic date down at that new expensive Italian restaurant they all been hearing about. His best friend Daring Charming had suggested it to Hunter Huntsman while on his date with his future queen, Apple White. They were gonna go today, but due to the excruciating customers that Ashlynn had to service, Hunter had no choice but to cancel the date and help her out.

So far, five hours had gone away as Hunter found himself laying his head down a counter. The only thing he had to do was take control of the cash register while his girlfriend Ashlynn was busy serving out customer after customer. It was already painful work as they served a record 100 customers. That was more customers that they served in a single day. That kind of number definitely made Hunter stressed out enough. So far, there was no more customers to serve to, which was good because Hunter needed a break from all of this crap. But there was still only three hours left to go and it still hadn't reached midnight.

"Ashlynn, are you done yet?" Hunter replied to Ashlynn, who was busy checking out inventory on the shoes.

"Hunter, you know we only have midnight until it closes, be patient." Ashlynn replied back.

"I'm trying to be patient the best that I possibly can," Hunter sighed. "I've done nothing but having people pay me for their shoes, clean off the dust in the counter, and of course, having to sleep for a good six hours. That was the best fun I ever had, just like having to deal with one of Sparrow's god-awful jokes."

"C'mon, I think he's funny." Ashlynn Ella.

"He did the '7 ate 9' joke, Ashlynn!" Hunter whined. "I don't know why anyone would find that crap funny! This isn't the 90's, Ashlynn! I rather hear Maddie tell jokes other than Sparrow. He does nothing but sing how great he is and tell everyone that lame 'knock knock' joke where a little boy can't reach the doorbell!"

"Look, I don't know what to tell ya, okay?" Ashlynn groaned. "If you're bored, go play with the cash register. I'm busy now."

"Fine," Hunter sighed. "I don't know how fun that's gonna do me..."

Once again, Hunter started flickering with the door handle of the register. But that quickly grew dull a second ago.

This really sucked for Hunter Huntsman. He wished he could be at that Italian restaurant with Ashlynn, feasting on some of the tastiest vegetarian dishes he could ever find along with a dose of Sparkling Grace Juice. Instead, he had to stay in this hellhole of shoes. He would have used the time to sleep, but that would bore him out easily. So far, there was nothing to do for Hunter at this very point.

"This is just bull now." Hunter thought as he groaned. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

The clock was ticking louder through the Huntsman's head. It was much louder than one of Bunny Blanc's custom Wonderlandian watches she would sport in display. Hunter was begging to make the sound stop.

While so, he decided to stare right at Ashlynn, who was far away having to stock shoes from the ladder.

Seeing her, Hunter took in a smile. He loved how her body looked on top of the ladder. Those shapely shiny of gams of her that shined on from those silver toed heels. That petite, yet curvaceous body that molded to her outfit like glue. And that precious long strawberry blonde hair that draped down to her hips looked heavenly in his brownish eyes. Although he was a bit disappointed about their date happening, at least staring at the beautiful Ashlynn was worth his time.

The part Hunter was staring at was those long, luscious legs of hers. Hunter was aching to have his hands feel those wonderful gams. He often wondered if it felt like silk or perhaps whipped topping cream. Either way, looking at her from the counter gave Hunter such interesting urges around his body. Right now, he could feel something tightening around his pants like he was turned on.

Licking his lips, Hunter knew what he wanted to do to kill time. So he stepped off the counter and approached Ashlynn, who was busy checking out a checklist from a clipboard.

"Okay, so we have new sandals, crocs, high heels, shiny platinum platform shoes, check..." Ashlynn muttered. "Okay, I think that leaves out the sports shoes, steel toes and gold-encased skates and that'll be-"

However, she was soon cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. As much as Ashlynn liked Hunter's arms wrapped around her, she didn't have time to enjoy it.

"Hunter, do you mind?" Ashlynn groaned. "I'm very busy."

"Oh, come on, Ashlynn." Hunter whispered. "You're working yourself to the bone. Take a break with me, pumpkin..."

"But Hunter, I really need to get the work done." Ashlynn reminded him before thinking to herself, _"My goodness, he's so warm..."_

"Don't resist me, babe." Hunter whispered again. "You know you like me holding you like that..."

"As much as I do, I really need... to get the work... done." Ashlynn said at the same time Hunter was planting tiny kisses around the back of her neck.

Even though it was really distracting, Ashlynn actually liked it. The heat of Hunter's kisses really started to tingle around her skin. Each kiss searing with a sense of passion that the natural beauty had felt.

But Ashlynn still managed to resist him.

"I'm serious, Hunter... get off of... ohhhhh... me..." Ashlynn said, nearly losing his voice from his soft lips.

So Ashlynn was wrong.

Maybe she couldn't resist that warm sensual voice of his. Maybe she couldn't resist those lips tasting every part of her neck. Maybe she couldn't resist his warm resonance heating up every part of her body. As much as she tried to fight back, those lips were turning Ashlynn on. In fact, it was turning her on so much, that she started to leak a little right between her legs.

She knew what she had to do.

"I'll start closing up early..." Ashlynn sighed.

Quickly, the shoe-obsessed princess grabbed the closed sign from the counter and immediately hung it on the door, followed by her closing the curtains all the way through the store. With every thing closed around her, Ashlynn approached a smirking Hunter.

"I knew you couldn't resist," The huntsman smiled. "I bet you-"

Hunter couldn't finish that sentence. Luckily, he didn't.

She was cut off by Ashlynn's peach-flavored lips, which was wrapped around him passionately. The kiss was so powerful that it sent them to a nearby cushion, resulting in a very hot makeout session. One by one, Ashlynn started rendering Hunter of his oxygen, making him breathless. The reason why Hunter became breathless in the first place was that Ashlynn's tongue had shoved deep inside her mouth. Her long tongue drove him so crazy, Hunter's hands soon got a hold of Ashlynn's hips, rubbing them all up and down her back.

Ashlynn could feel Hunter's bulge touch her groin right away. With a smirk around her kissing lips, Hunter knew what she wanted from her. And Ashlynn was willing to give every part of herself to him.

"Ooooh, so you wanna play like that, huh?" Ashlynn smirked.

"It's what I wanted, babe." Hunter smirked back.

"Well, maybe I might do that..."

With a smile through her face, Ashlynn managed to undo her teal top and strip it off for him. What Hunter saw next was the most magnificent thing he had ever saw. Her C-cup breasts coming right at his face like a missile. Hunter's eyes was glued to her magnificent chest, which he felt like groping with a smile on his face.

"Those look beautiful." Hunter whispered.

"Thanks." Ashlynn whispered back. "Want to touch them?"

"Don't mind if I do, pumpkin..." He smirked again.

Hunter started reaching up to Ashlynn's chest, and started pressing those brilliant orbs together. For fun, he started doing things to those precious breasts that he wouldn't even think of doing. He ended up scrunching them, mushing them, massaging them into tiny little circles, and even when he wanted to, grab onto them in one huge grasp. Doing that to Ashlynn made the shoe princess squeal in delight. The feeling of Hunter's strong hands squeezing her precious peach-skinned orbs drove Ashlynn crazy, breaking in pleasing squeals and moans over and over.

Suddenly, all of this breast touching from Hunter's hands got Ashlynn so hot and horny. She looked down at him with pure lust and whispered something to him so mesmerizing.

"H-hunter... I wanna suck your cock...!"

"Heh, go right ahead." Hunter smirked.

Blushing all over, Ashlynn got off of Hunter's lap and looked down at his bulge, which started to break out of his jeans. With a smirk around her face, he got her hand on the zipper and zipped them down, having Hunter's 11-inch cock emerge from the fabric. The daughter of Cinderella looked quite impressed of Hunter's immense size. The only problem was, how was Ashlynn gonna fit something like that around her mouth? Either way, Ashlynn wanted to find out for herself.

Grabbing onto his shaft, Ashlynn licked her lips sensually as she went down on him. Without any hesistance, Ashlynn was able to get all 11 inches deep inside her mouth. Hunter had quite a fruitish outdoor flavor, which tasted a bit like blueberries. They were Ashlynn's favorite fruit next to strawberries, and the shoe princess knew how much he loved those blueberries. Ashlynn kept bobbing her head up and down, making sure that his hardened schlong was this 100% wet from head to toe. She moaned soooo good when the tip of Hunter's cock kept hitting her gag reflex. Yeah, it didn't matter if Ashlynn had to choke on his package, as long as tasted very good.

Hunter tried to get himself in control as he clung onto the cushions. He kept on huffing and puffing, trying not to blow up all around Ashlynn that early. Her tongue around that rim of his felt very ticklish as Hunter's hips spasmed up and down. With his bulge already feeling wet, Ashlynn took her right hand and started jerking him off. She tugged on little Hunter nice and tight and bounced back and forth, bringing in some more deeper moans from Hunter. The pressure was getting to intense for Hunter. Who knew Ashlynn was this good at sucking him off? Not Hunter though. This was actually his first time getting his big huge friend sucked clean. However, the shafting began to itensify as Hunter finally started to lose it.

"Ashlynn, I'M...!" He cried out.

With a huge moan, Hunter sprayed out a good portion of his seed and blasted Ashlynn right in the face and tongue.

Ashlynn was expecting a boyfriend like him to do that. Just so she could feel what his tasty manmilk felt like from here. She managed to slurp up the rest of Hunter's seed with her tongue. Every part of that seed always tasted like the finest honey Ashlynn could ever taste.

"Mmmmm, you're delicious..." Ashlynn winked.

"You... you think so?" Hunter panted.

"Totally." Ashlynn nodded with a sly smirk. "Now stay still, cowboy."

"Got it, cowgirl..." Hunter winked.

With a curvaceous smile, Ashlynn managed to bend over gently and slightly pull her crystal thong down to her legs. Hunter ended up shafting himself, especially when he got a good look at her womanhood. It looked so shaven and soft, no wonder he must imagine Ashlynn riding him hard.

Throwing her thong away, Ashlynn managed to position herself around Hunter's naked lap. She spoke down to him, just to make sure he was ready.

"You ready?" Ashlynn whispered.

"Ready..." He nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, Ashlynn squatted down on his 11-inches, hissing a little. Getting a little used to the pain, Ashlynn started shifting her hips back and forth like Cedar Wood's rocking chair. Ashlynn had always dreamed about this moment where she would be riding Hunter Huntsman's hard throbbing cock for hours. Her dream was now turning into reality. At first, she started off nice and easy, taking some time to get used to this bumping and grinding. Hunter on the other hand felt his little man heat up around those entirely wet pink caverns from Ashlynn. So moist, so warm and so snug.

But he didn't have time to enjoy it though as Ashlynn started picking up the pace. What turned out nice and slow, turned out to be fast and furious as Ashlynn started moving fast. Hunter became turned on by those helpless, yet romantic moans from Ashlynn. It almost sounded so beautiful and sincere like a dove singing a song in heaven. The louder she moaned, the more turned-on Hunter got. His hands soon got a hold of her curvaceous rear end, helping Ashlynn stay on top of the cushions without falling off his lap. While she was rocking her hips right around his cock, Hunter got a good look at her swaying breasts. He just couldn't help but smile seeing them up and down to his enjoyment.

Suddenly, it grew dull for Hunter very quickly. So it was time for him to take control as he turned Ashlynn over and got on top of her.

But before he could start doing the possible, he started taking off his tight green shirt. That forced Ashlynn to take a glance at those rock-hard abs of his. That six pack took in a wonderful gleam from the light, making him look so much like a polished masterpiece. Out of all the muscular bodies that Ashlynn saw in her life-time, Hunter outranked them all.

"Mmmm, you work out just fine..." Ashlynn blushed madly.

"Thanks," Hunter winked again. "Chopping up some wood for my lady definitely pays off. Now it's time for me to chop something else..."

"Ooooh, Hunter..." Ashlynn sexily bit her lip.

The son of the Huntsman managed to spread Ashlynn's legs to each side so that he find a sweet spot to enter.

With his phallus positioned perfectly, Hunter pushed in nicely, giving Ashlynn a light yelp. Back and forth, he managed to pull back in and out in a rhythmic form. Ashlynn's moans started to increase every time Hunter would thrust nicely onto her. Hunter had the sex drive of a horsepowered engine, which was enough to keep a carriage going at 45 miles per hour. At the same time he kept pushing onto her, Ashlynn started rubbing herself, which brought in two times the pleasure that they needed. She was rubbing herself so hard, she was looking to squirt all around the tip of Hunter's cock.

"Ohhhhh... FUUUUUUUCK!" Ashlynn moaned loudly.

Just like that, she found the squirt she was looking for, which provided excellent lubrication for Hunter. That meant he would be able to penetrate her much more deeper, which would bring in much more intense moans. Hunter's thrustings increased with speed, which truthfully, started wearing him out. But with a sex drive much more bigger than the size of his large cock, he managed to keep on going. His grunts sounded a lot more monstrous, considering how rough and hard he was going on Ashlynn like a wild animal. Ashlynn kept on rubbing herself, just so she could give Hunter more lubrication around his member. Sure it was a little sticky, but it was worth it for Hunter to satisfy his girlfriend like a sex-hungry beast.

However, he hadn't came yet. But there was no way Hunter was gonna let it end here, so she decided to turn Ashlynn over on all fours. Knowing where Hunter was going with this, Ashlynn decided to tempt him a little.

"Please... put it in me, Hunter." She begged him.

Not having to let her down, Hunter managed to position his member around her sweet spot again.

With a nice gentle push, Hunter slipped back inside her warm pink caverns. Once again, he pushed himself onto her, but only this time it had gotten a little faster. Plus, Hunter always loved seeing Ashlynn feel like a dog. It was almost like Hunter owned himself his own personal pet. Hunter was definitely doing a good job taming Cinderella's daughter like that with all of his pushes and thrustings. Ashlynn could never recall a moment where she was fucked like that for a long time. To make things even more interesting, this ended up being Ashlynn's first time. And with all the rubbing, stroking and fucking going on, they were making their first time more hotter than ever.

As seconds passed, Hunter's speed increased yet again, only this time to finally inject some pre-cum around his member. That usually spelled anticipation for something huge to occur. Even so, Hunter needed to spice things up, alas pick up the pace. The huntsman's son took his hand and slapped Ashlynn right in the butt, making this little session a little bit brutal, yet feeling a little more hotter than usual. Hunter was tapping that ass so much, he actually developed quite a kick for it. Because it actually made Ashlynn more horny as fuck. As he grabbed onto her already reddened rear tightly, Hunter pushed onto her faster, therefore feeling a bit shaky between his legs.

The tip of his cock looked redder than blood itself. It vibrated out of control and shook more stiffly like a huge 10.0 earthquake. Both Ashlynn and Hunter's moans grew so loudly, that it can almost be heard from the outside. Hopefully, no one was around to hear their cries of sex. Thankfully, no one was there when Hunter started to shout something so explosive:

"Ashlynn, I'M GONNA CUM...!"

With just one single thrust, Hunter ejaculated every part of his seed inside her like a jelly donut. His seed felt so savory and hot as Ashlynn clung onto the cushions in total ecstacy. Hunter shifted his hips back onto her again, indicated that he came once more. This happened yet again around five times before Hunter had collapsed on top of her in a sweaty, yet heaping mess. It was clear that Hunter's body and stamina became totally drained from all that fucking he did on her, but it was well worth it for him knowing that he got what she wanted from Ashlynn.

So far, thirty minutes had passed as Hunter wrapped her arms behind Ashlynn in a sweet, sensual embrace.

"Wow Hunter, that felt amazing!" Ashlynn sighed.

"Totally," Hunter smirked. "Told you a break was better than this."

"I'll say, I never been satisfied like that in my life!" Ashlynn chuckled.

"I'm glad you thought so." Hunter smirked again.

As the sweat dried off, Hunter looked to the clock and realized it was still 9:00 p.m. Yet, he thought the night was still young for them. So he had an idea up his sleeve.

"I see the night's still young. You wanna go grab some fro-yo and rent a movie?" Hunter replied.

"Well, I was supposed to keep working 'til midnight, but I can always break a little rule once in a while." Ashlynn chuckled.

"Heh, that's my girl." Hunter said before they redressed and shared another kiss.

With the keys in hand, both Hunter and Ashlynn closed the store entirely for the night, thinking about the most sexual, yet wonderful time that they had. They definitely would try that much more often, especially if it meant having to close up that early.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, Hunter was such a beast, that's for sure. Sure it took me a while to get this finished, but I finally got it done. I hope you're satisfied Huntlynn fans! I know I am too since I'm a huge Huntlynn shipper for life!
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, homies! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now. Now if you'll excuse me, time for My Little Pony!
> 
> *runs off to catch latest episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic*


End file.
